The Cursed
by XsasukinekoX
Summary: Hinata is cursed as a witch. She and Neji escape their clan. They soon make friends and enemies. What happens when Hinata falls in love with Sasuke, who's cursed as a warlock? What will the witch, Sakura, do when she finds out? Read to find out... r&r plz


_**XsasukinekoX: "Hey! This my first story ever on or any or fanfiction site for that matter! SasuHina eventually... Sasuke showing up in chapter 2 and he's going to explain lots of things in the story! Also characters may be OOC. They only use spells, weapons, and hand to hand combat. Alright time start the show! Kakashi please go and do the disclamer!" **_

_**Kakashi: sighs 'What did I do to deserve this!' **_

_**XsasukinekoX: "Nothin' fool! Get on with disclamer!" **_

_**Kakashi: "WTF! You read minds!" **_

_**XsasukinekoX: "Yes! Just do the damn disclamer!" **_

_**Kakashi: "XsasukinekoX doesn't own Naruto and the Naruto characters."**_

_**XsasukinekoX: "WWWHHHYYY!!!"**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The Cursed  
Chapter 1: The Witch

"Hinata-sama!" someone yelled though out the mansion. Outside, in a garden, there was a girl about 18. She wore a beautiful kimono. It was full of bright colored lilies and a bright red obi. She had long indigo hair with light lavender eyes. She tended the roses carefully. Then a boy about a year older than her came into the garden. He had a plain gray kimono, long brown hair and the same eyes as the girl. "Hinata-sama, we need to leave," the boy said quickly. "Why, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked from curiosity. "The Hyuuga clan is discussing your fate, " Neji answered. "I knew someday this would come," she sighed sadly. "I should pack-" she started. "No, Hinata-sama. The guards won't let you in" Neji cut her off. Hinata chuckled. "You forgot I am a witch." Neji blushed.

"Rehtag sgniht rehtag." she chanted. Her things appeared in front of her in the garden. Neji's eyes widened. "Knirhs sgniht knirhs." Hinata chanted. Her things shrunk in front of her. Neji gathered Hinata's tiny things and gave them to her. She put them in her bag. "Hey, I think they're here!" a guard yelled outside of the garden. Neji and Hinata flinched. The stomping of the guards made Hinata tremble and freeze in place. Neji picked Hinata from her spot and hid in the shadows. The stomping came closer._ 'Is this the end?' _Neji thought sweating. Hinata stopped trembling and mumbled something. The stomping stopped. It was silent. Neji heard distant thuds and turned around. The guards were knocked out. He turned back to Hinata. She smiled with a broom in her hands. "Neji-niisan, we're going now," she smiled again. As if the broom came to life it floated out of her hands. Neji's eyes widened again. 'I hope he'll get use to this' she thought.

She looked at her broom. _'I might have a problem. Neji-niisan weighs more than me and my broom can handle only 200 pounds,'_ she thought. Then an idea popped in her head. Neji only looked at her and thought 'I have a bad feeling about this.' "Tac a otni nrut." she chanted. Neji felt his body tingle. He blinked and saw that Hinata had grown bigger or did he shrink. "Neji-niisan, you look adorable as a cat!" Hinata squealed. His jaw dropped. He rushed to the pond. He saw a brown cat with his eyes in the water's reflection. Then he had a strange craving for fish. "Neji-niisan! Let's go and sorry about the cat thing." Hinata called and apologized. He only sighed. They jumped on the broom and vanished into the clouds.

scene change: Hyuuga Mansion

"WHAT! THEY DISAPPEARED!" a man screamed at the guards. He looked like Neji, but his eyes were full of anger and coldness. "Hiashi-sama! They were at the garden," one the guards said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE!?" Hiashi yelled. "Hiashi-sama calm down, please. We will find daughter, Hinata, and your nephew, Neji." one of the elders said. He finally calmed down. "We need to hunt them down and kill them," he smirked.

scene change: Hinata and Neji

It's been an hour since they were on Hinata's broom. Neji fell asleep. Hinata tried not to fall asleep. Her broom kept swinging and swaying. She close her eyes for a moment and lost control of the broom. Neji woke up immediately. She fell asleep. "Hinata-sama! WAKE UP!" he started screaming. No answer. They were heading down fast. Then Hinata woke up and took control again. "We should land before something else happens," Neji suggested. Hinata nodded and landed in a meadow. They fell asleep, but in the shadows in woods someone was watching them.

scene change: The next day Hinata POV

I opened my eyes and yawned. Neji-niisan was still asleep and still a cat. The scenery was beautiful. Lots of flowers and butterflies. A picture of my mother flashed in my mind. I remember little, but one thing I remember was that she was a witch like me. When she died, I felt angry and sad. The elders bribed someone to kill her. I saw her get killed by that someone, it was my father. I remembered that he enjoyed it very much. I clenched my kimono, angry. Mother left her book of spells for me, secretly. I practiced until I ran out of magic. I improved a lot. Then the clan and father became suspicious. Then one night I got mad at my uncle, Neji-niisan's father. I killed him in front of father and Neji-niisan. Neji-niisan thought he died of a heart attack, but father knew what really happened. My sister, Hanabi, cried that day. Luckily, she isn't a witch. If she was, she would have killed the clan by now.

I heard a purr and turn to see Neji-niisan purring of course. Neji-niisan purred! It felt weird, but I'm a witch. "Hinata-sama, did you sleep well?" he asked me. I only nodded. Then we heard something in the bushes. We went into fighting stance. Then a blur of blonde hair passed us. We were amazed at the speed of it or who I say. It was a girl my age. She had beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair that stopped at the waist. She had a kimono covered with Cosmos flowers and light blue obi. "Hello! My name is Yamanaka Ino. What's yours?" the girl named Ino said smiling. "Hinata Hyu- wait, no it's just Hinata." I smiled. "I am Neji." Neji-niisan said politely. I looked at her face. She wasn't surprised or anything. I mean, Neji-niisan is still a cat, a talking cat! "So, you're the ex-heiress of the Hyuuga. I'm right, right?" she said. "Yes, my cousin and I fled. That place was a nightmare." I said. She laughed. Neji-niisan looked at her with distaste.

I raised a brow at him. "Neji-niisan, do you want to change back?" I sighed out. He looked annoyed, but nodded. Ino-san looked confused a little. I sighed again. "Kcab egnahc," I moved my hands in a circular motion. He started glowing green and slowly changed back into himself. Ino-san's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Then she put on a cute face for him. "I didn't know you were this handsome, Neji-kun!" she yelled loud enough to lose our hearing. 'When did she start calling him Neji-kun' I wondered. She leaned closer to him, puckering her lips a bit. Neji-niisan only turned away saying "Get lost." Ino-san only got mad. She murmured something under her breath. Daisies began sprouting out of Neji-niisan's kimono. Soon it spread out so much I couldn't seen any part of him anymore.

I gasped. "You're a witch too!" She blushed. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. I'm a witch that can control nature, but mostly flowers though." I looked back at the Daisy bush thingy I called Neji-niisan and turned back to Ino-san. She was already over Neji-niisan and chanted something I couldn't really understand. "Ino-san can we stay with you?" I asked. No answer. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew around us. It was cold now. I was shivering and so was Neji-niisan. We shut our eyes closed. When we opened them Ino-san was gone.

scene change: Somewhere in a village not far from the meadow

Ino was freaking out. _'Hinata-chan asked to stay with me!' _"Ino-chan, stop it. Tell me what's wrong?" a boy with pineapple hair asked. He had a blue kimono with a few clouds on it and a lazy expression. His brown eyes followed Ino's every move. "Shikamaru-kun, there's a girl and her cousin asking me if they can stay with me!" Ino cried, pulling her hair. "Is that all? Troublesome girl," He sighed. "It's no ordinary girl, Shikamaru-kun! She's one of the legendary witches!" Shikamaru raised a brow. Ino sighed. "Remember the legendary witches can do any kind of elemental spells. Normal witches, like me, can't do any spells that are aren't outside our element. Didn't you learn that in the warlock academy?" Shikamaru only rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know." Ino was steaming now. "What do you mean? I just explained that for nothing!" She wacked him over the head.

A cold burst of wind came into the room. "Why don't just let them stay. I been watching them and you," a voice suggested. Ino and Shikamaru turned. A girl with four blonde ponytails, green eyes and a fan covered kimono. Also a giant fan was strapped to her back. "Temari-chan," the two gasped. Ino came out of her gasping expression and went into a pissed off expression. "Why the hell were spying on me!?" "Not telling," Temari smirked. The two began aguring. "Would you two shut up! I having a headache!" Shikamaru shouted over them. Silenece. "Let's talk to the others and the hokage," He said calmly.

scene change: In the meadow

"Where did Ino-san go?" Hinata asked. Neji shrugged. "Let's go. We have to find a place to stay," Neji stood up. "What about Ino-san? Do you think she left to clean her house or something, so we can live with her?" Hinata questioned Neji. "No. If she did, she would say yes and then take her home with us," He simply stated. Hinata sighed and stood next to him. She looked back where Ino once sat and sighed again. She grabbed her broom and chanted the words to make Neji to a cat again. As they were about to fly into the sky on her broom, Ino came running up to them. "Wait! Don't go! You can live with me!" She yelled. Hinata and Neji smiled and jumped down from the broom. "Ino-san, thank you very much!" Hinata cried. She smiled at her new friend. "Come with me," Ino said. The two began to follow her into a forest.

Soon they arrived to a village's gate. Inside there were many people. One person came running towards them. "Kiba-kun! Can you escort these two to my home, have to work at the shop," Ino asked. Kiba wore brown robes and sandals. Behind him there was a big white dog with brown spots. Hinata began to play with the dog and asked "What's his name, Kiba-san?" Kiba smiled at her and answered "Akamaru." Akamaru licked her face. "Follow me." Kiba ordered.

scene change: Shikamaru's home

_'Man, that talk with the hokage was very troublesome. I didn't think the hokage would actually let those two live here,' _Shikamaru thought. **//flashback// "Tsunade-sama!" Temari yelled. The busty blonde woman awoke from her slumber and got mad. "Who the hell woke me up!" Ino, Temari, and I sweatdropped. "Hokage-sama, I need to ask you something very important," Ino said. Tsunade only nodded and wait for Ino to say something. "Well, you see there's a girl and her cousin asking me if they could live with me," Ino said calmly. "No," Tsunade answered. Ino looked shocked. "This isn't no ordinay girl, Tsunade-sama," Temari said. Tsunade raised a brow. "She is one of the legendary witches, like you and Sakura." Tsunade smiled and changed her mind. She nodded. //end of flashback// **Then Shikamaru fell asleep.

scene change: Ino's home

"This is where you'll be staying," Kiba opened a door. The room was full with flowers. Neji sweatdropped. _'Great, more flowers...'_ There were two beds, one lavender the other light blue. A desk and a huge closet. Then Kiba and Akamaru left the two. Neji looked out the window. He saw a distant mansion. He felt a strange arua coming from it. Hinata felt it too. They noded to each other and left their room to inspect it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**XsasukinekoX: "Review! NOW!!!!"**_

_**Hinata: "Please?"**_


End file.
